


Let Me Sleep

by inatrice



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inatrice/pseuds/inatrice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Altaïr returns from a mission to a sleepy Malik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreyGarnet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyGarnet/gifts).



Moonlight blanketed the sleeping city of Jerusalem. A demon dressed in white flitted over the rooftops, silent and gone in a flash. He disappeared into a small building that seemed like any other, landing noiselessly.

The bureau was quiet and Altaïr knew Malik would be asleep by now. He carefully disarmed himself, trying not to make a sound. He slid out of his boots and folded his whites before stalking out of the garden and into the bureau, glad to finally be done with his mission.

Altaïr gently pushed aside the cloth that separated the private chamber from the rest of the building. His eyes landed on a form that was softened by the blankets he was surrounded in. Altaïr allowed himself a small smile. He shed his tunic and found the edge of one of the blankets. He lifted it and crawled underneath. He knew he was shifting all the cushions and disturbing Malik's sleep but he didn't care. It had been too long since he'd seen the Dai; just over a month. His hands slid forward until they reached their target; Malik's body, warmed by sleep and blankets. Altaïr grinned as his fingers explored the skin beneath them. He finally wrapped his arms around the stirring Dai and settled himself flush against the other man. His lips littered kisses across Malik's shoulder and up his neck. "Good evening, habibi." He whispered, knowing Malik would be somewhat awake.

Malik shifted, looking at Altaïr and not really recognizing him. He shoved the assassin away. "What are you doing?" He asked, voice rough from sleep, though Altaïr loved hearing him like this. "Get out; I have no reason to be awake now."

Altaïr let himself go limp on the cushions. "Malik, I'm tired too." He said, just short of whining. "And the pillows in the garden do not have you in them."

Malik took in a deep breath and actually looked at who was invading his bed. "Altaïr." He said with a bit more energy. "When the hell did you get back to Jerusalem?"

"A few hours ago." The assassin admitted quietly. He reached forward again, wanting to hold the man he'd been away from for too long. "The sun had already set."

"You never wrote to me." Malik growled, rolling onto his side so his back was to Altaïr again.

"No, because you always tell me you cannot read my writing." Altaïr hmphed, withdrawing his arms and rolling his eyes.

"I cannot read your writing." Malik confirmed, voice cracking in the dark.

"Yes, so I stopped writing to you." Altaïr rolled onto his back and glared at the ceiling, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I never told you to stop writing to me, idiot." Altaïr could hear the smile in the other man's voice. Malik reached behind him, feeling around for Altaïr's hands. Once located, Malik pulled at them so Altaïr's arms were around him again.

Altaïr rolled his eyes but he let himself be pulled back. "So you missed me." He said resting his forehead against the back of Malik's head.

"Of course I did." Malik retorted. "Now shut up and sleep."

Altaïr couldn't help but pout a little. He'd been hoping for something. He hugged Malik close and shifted so he was able to nibble at the Dai's neck while his hands roamed over his chest.

"If you leave a mark on my neck, I will beat you black and green." Malik growled sleepily.

"It is the back of your neck, no one will see." Altaïr told him. He continued, humming happily against the other man's skin. His hands went further down Malik's torso, hitting the waistband of his pants. Altaïr didn't miss a beat. He pushed right down in and immediately found Malik's cock. He stroked the other man gently.

"Altaïr…" Malik's voice started harsh but it softened as his cock hardened in Altaïr's grip.

The assassin chuckled as he kissed his way down to Malik's shoulder. He bit the top of Malik's shoulder, leaving teeth marks behind without breaking the soft skin. He moved his hand faster, encouraged by the near silent whines coming from the other man. He kissed at the bruised skin he'd left on Malik's shoulder before breathing hotly in his ear. "I missed you, too. So much." Malik groaned lightly and his hand flew up to Altaïr's hair, pulling roughly. Altaïr turned his head slightly so he could kiss the inside of Malik's wrist as the other man's hips twitched.

Malik pulled at Altaïr's hair again so that their mouths met, kissing the assassin hungrily. Altaïr hung on for dear life as Malik pumped his hips. He couldn't help but feel a small bit of satisfaction since Malik had been asleep when he'd arrived and now here was Malik, fucking his hand. He kissed the Dai hard and tried not to smile.

Malik broke the kiss and let out a small needy whimper as the movements of his hips became sporadic. Malik twitched and shuddered and Altaïr blushed at the low, reckless moan that spilled over the Dai's lips as he came. He released Altaïr's hair and reached down beneath the blankets, panting and shifting against Altaïr. A moment later, Malik pulled up his soiled pants and threw them in Altaïr's face. "Those are for you." His grin was, again, obvious in his voice. "Now let me sleep."

Altaïr sputtered and brushed the cloth off of his face, glaring at the other man. Malik was back to sleep in a heartbeat and Altaïr couldn't help but smile as he wrapped his arms around the man he loved, finally snuggling in to sleep.


End file.
